


there's a reason I called you

by captivefairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Explicit Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Omegaverse, PWP, Porn Without Plot, heat - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivefairy/pseuds/captivefairy
Summary: when woojin gets a phone call from jihoon to get his ass in his apartment, woojin guesses jihoon just wants him to laundry his clothes, cook him lunch or get the remote from the coffee table because mr. im-too-lazy-to-move-my-own-fucking-ass omega won't do shit for himself and it's always up to the alpha to help him. except maybe when jihoon's planning revenge on people.regardless, when woojin arrives at jihoon's apartment this time, it's not what he's expecting at all.





	there's a reason I called you

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

“Jihoon! It's me, Woojin.”

Woojin called out from where he stood at the entrance of the shorter male’s apartment, waiting a bit impatiently for the other to let him in. He'd knocked a couple of times already and even rang the doorbell but the door was still locked. After a few more minutes of waiting with no response, Woojin sighed and took out his own personal key to get inside. He would have used it already but Woojin had learned the hard way to never open the door unannounced to a moody omega's residence. Woojin kept that precaution in mind as he carefully stepped inside the apartment. When it seemed like he wasn't going to get his head bitten off, the alpha closed the door behind him and took off his shoes by the front step before moving further into the main living room.

“Jihoon?”

With his heightened sense of hearing, Woojin couldn’t detect any sound other than the rustle of his own clothes and the whooshing breeze from the open window. He came here because he’d gotten a call from Jihoon that he needed something, though for what he didn't specify— just told him to come before he hung up on him which ticked the alpha off sometimes. What was he, some butler that would answer to his every beck and call? (Daehwi most likely would have answered with a _yes_ )

Sometimes, Woojin was tempted to hold that bastard down and show him why he shouldn’t mess with an al—

_ Thud. _

Ears pricking up from the sudden noise, Woojin turned to investigate. Narrowing his eyes he headed closer to Jihoon’s bedroom which now that he thought about it, was a special room designed to block out most scents away from unwanted alphas.

Woojin didn’t know if he counted as one of Jihoon’s unwanted alphas (probably) but he had called him here for a reason and Woojin was going to find out why.

A wave of sweet smelling aroma assaulted his senses the moment he opened the door and Woojin stumbled against it, gripping the edge of the doorway almost painfully as he tried to reign in his self-control. Just one whiff of the delicious smell had Woojin hard in his pants, understanding immediately why Jihoon had called him here.

There in the center of the bed was Jihoon, lying naked as the day he was born, skin covered in glistening sweat and flushed a pretty red due to the first stirrings of his heat.

“....shit.”

“W-Woojin...is that you?” The smaller male peeked out from his nest to find Woojin standing by the door, a wave of relief flooding through him when he realized that an alpha was finally here to help him. His senses were already being assaulted by the aroused pheromones emitting from Woojin and Jihoon subconsciously whined for him, pleading the other to take him _right this second._

With an arm covering half his face, though it did little to hide the overwhelming scent of an omega in heat, Woojin mentally cursed Jihoon for awakening his animalistic urge to mate. “W-Why didn’t you drink your suppressants if you knew you were going into heat, you idiot?”

“Because i-it came unexpectedly, okay, you asshole?! I can’t even think right now because I’ve been agonizing over the pain for the last few hours and I can barely move. Just... c-come here already.” Jihoon tried shouting irritatedly at the alpha, but his voice came out weak and soft. He squirmed on the sheets, his body trying to find some form of relief that could cool this burning ache inside him.

Woojin gritted his teeth, disliking the way Jihoon asked him to mate. If the omega wanted someone to sate his heat, then he should have thought of calling someone else for the job, “Why didn’t you ask Daniel hyung instead?”

Jihoon snapped his eyes open to glare hazily at the taller male who hadn’t moved from his position by the door. “H-he...I'd rather not want him to see me like this.”

“So, you’d rather have me see you this vulnerable and helpless instead? I thought you liked Daniel hyung?” Woojin persisted, breathing growing shallow when Jihoon arched his back off the bed and moaned as another surge of heat wracked through him.

“F-Fuck you...Woojin, I-I don’t have time for this...I’m aching.” His tone had turned pleading now, looking helplessly at Woojin to appeal to his alpha side. But for some reason, the bastard's will was made of iron steel as he stayed by the door while an omega in heat was writhing on the bed just a few centimeters away from him.

“Not until you tell me that you wanted me to do this with you, Jihoon. No one else but me.”

Jihoon groaned but couldn’t successfully portray his annoyance when another surge of heat rushed through him, throwing his head back to moan as more slick dripped down his inner thighs. He blearily noticed that his sheets were ruined by splotches of wet marks coming from his ass and Jihoon spared a moment of thought for the laundry before he tightened his thighs together as more heat cascaded down his hips.

“Ugh...I-I…” Jihoon bit his lips to swallow down another moan. If he was in his right mind, he'd have punched that smirk off of Woojin’s face but as his frustration mounted, Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Woojin, needed his heat and body on him so bad Jihoon thought he might actually cry.

Baring himself completely, Jihoon laid on his stomach and raised his ass as high as his body would allow, “I w-want you, Woojin...please. I called _you_ for a reason. Of course, I want you and I need you right _now_ , my body has been ready for hours and I need you so bad I—”

Jihoon hardly finished his sentence when he was suddenly pounced on and pinned eagerly to the bed by the taller male. His hot mouth quickly latched onto the back of Jihoon’s neck, licking up the drops of sweat sliding down the smooth flesh, sucking on every able surface he could reach. His fingers moved under Jihoon to tweak his nipples playfully, pinching them until they were hard peaks and eliciting high-pitched moans from the smaller male beneath him.

Jihoon arched his back from the pleasurable sensations on his chest, pressing his rear against Woojin’s front to urge him to hurry it up.

“Impatient little omega, aren’t you?” Woojin mumbled close to his ear, his voice low and gruff like he was aching to get inside Jihoon too. He licked the lobe sensually and traced his fingers down Jihoon’s sides to his ass.

“Do I have to remind you a-again that I was— hnnng _ahhh_!” Jihoon slapped a hand against his mouth when Woojin suddenly slipped two fingers inside him, pushing them knuckle deep before he began pistoning them in and out of Jihoon’s slick hole.

Jihoon panted and moaned softly each time the fingers jabbed deep inside him, his thighs quivering as he tried to hold himself up from the tingling sensations spreading all over his lower half. Biting his bottom lip, Jihoon could feel something hard poking against his inner thigh and while Woojin was busy leaving hickeys on his neck, he moved a hand back to palm the other male through his jeans, squeezing the bulge lightly in his grasp.

The alpha cursed under his breath as he snatched Jihoon’s hand away, looking up to see the omega smirking at him over his shoulder and Woojin couldn’t resist curling his fingers up inside Jihoon in retaliation. Jihoon jolted and cried out, hips shaking as the bundle of nerves inside him was assaulted continuously by Woojin’s fingers, pushing him to the brink of release.

He shouted as he came all over the sheets, hips bucking irresistibly as he fucked himself on the alpha's fingers before sagging on the bed. Panting harshly, Jihoon was slightly relieved by his first orgasm but it still wasn’t enough. The heat remained all over his body, yearning for something more, harder and thicker.

“Fuck…” Watching Jihoon coming undone underneath him, his back arching beautifully and his inner muscles clenching hotly around Woojin’s finger, made all thoughts of holding back extinguish from Woojin's mind.

The alpha couldn’t wait a second longer, panting and nearly as desperate as Jihoon was, he stripped himself of his shirt and unzipped his pants, pressing the tip of his cock against the twitching hole before him. He pushed in, watching the head of his cock catch on the red rim of Jihoon's opening before it fully slipped inside, groaning blissfully at the wonderful pressure of Jihoon’s muscles encasing him.

He could feel Jihoon trembling beneath him and when Woojin tried thrusting his length in and out, Jihoon quivered even more in his hold. Moans of relief and ecstasy fell shamelessly past his lips as Woojin moved faster and faster, hands groping Jihoon’s round ass to squeeze them as he fucked Jihoon raw.

Immediately, Jihoon was lost in the overwhelming pleasure of Woojin’s dick rubbing his insides, filling him to the brim as he was rocked viciously on the bed. Jihoon could only gasp and moan beneath him, scrabbling for the sheets and fisting them tight as Woojin jabbed that sweet spot inside him continuously.

“Shit, Jihoon. _Nggh!_ S-So good.” Woojin breathed out, increasing his pace to thrust even harder into Jihoon, grinding his cock against Jihoon’s puckered entrance until the smaller male was squirming and gasping underneath him, bucking his hips up instinctively for more.

“Harder, Woojin! M-More— ahh!— _please!_ ” Jihoon had lost all shred of control, his mind only focused on getting Woojin to pound harder, faster, deeper into him until Jihoon was completely messed up by the alpha.

Woojin watched himself as he pulled his length halfway out of Jihoon’s reddened hole before shoving it back in, relishing the tight squeeze every time Jihoon clenched his muscles down on him.

Wanting to see Jihoon’s face, Woojin grasped a fistful of sweaty dark hair and pulled, bringing Jihoon’s upper body up until he was kneeling and had his back pressed against Woojin’s sweaty chest. Jihoon was a picture of ecstasy and lust— his brown eyes dark with need, lips plush red, and face flushed—a tempting image that made Woojin want to ruin the omega even more. Rolling his hips against Jihoon's, Woojin thrust faster and faster through that slick opening, the _slap slap_ of their skins meeting mixed with the chorus of their lewd groans and moans.

"I-I'm so close...Jihoon!"

“Inside me, Woojin! Come inside me!” Jihoon pleaded, his head thrown back as their hips smacked harder and harder together, Woojin’s cock reaching deeper places inside him. He whined as he felt the tight sensation of pleasure pool within him, coiling and waiting to be released.

Woojin snarled, his climax so close that when Jihoon clenched tighter around him, he slammed his cock deep and hard inside him, balls slapping against Jihoon’s ass as Jihoon screamed his release. The omega scratched down Woojin’s sides as his climax unexpectedly ripped through him, his cock aching after coming twice in a row without even touching it.

Biting down on the junction of Jihoon’s neck, Woojin grunted as he spurted his seed deep inside the smaller male, filling him to the brim. He continued lightly pumping his hips against Jihoon's as his knot swelled and expanded, connecting them together for a while longer.

Jihoon sighed as Woojin gently laid him down on the bed, spooning him from behind so as to not disrupt the knot.

“T-Thank you...for coming.” Jihoon muttered embarrassingly, voice muffled by the pillow as he subconsciously stroked the hand wrapped around his waist. He felt the hairs on his neck rustle when Woojin released a small puff of air behind him, pulling Jihoon’s body closer towards him. Either for warmth or something else, it made his stomach feel fuzzy and heart race.

“Yeah, that’s what friends are for.”

“Woojin…” Jihoon wanted to turn around to see the other’s face but the knot restricted him to stay on one spot. “I called you because I...because I wanted it...to be you. I wanted it to be you who took me during my heat.”

“But why not—”

“Because I like you, idiot! Get it into your thick head already! God, I thought you were smarter than this.” Jihoon grumbled the last words to himself, more of a way to help him not self combust on the spot from embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he actually confessed to Woojin right after they had sex but after many encouragements from his friends, Jihoon finally threw his pride out of the window to say it.

Woojin lifted himself up on his elbow to stare down at Jihoon’s blushing face, his mind absorbing the fact that the omega said he liked him. “So you like me?”

Jihoon released a frustrated breath, rolling his eyes irritatedly, “I’m not repeating myself, Woojin.”

However the taller male didn’t care that Jihoon didn’t want to repeat himself because he had heard it loud and clear the first time. Jihoon liked him? Jihoon really actually liked him? The alpha never thought that he’d have a chance with the feisty and adorable omega like Jihoon who he thought was captivated with their other alpha friend, Daniel. But he guessed that this time, he was in the wrong.

Woojin brushed the bangs back from Jihoon’s forehead and leaned down to kiss it, smiling when Jihoon let out a relieved and happy sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> and not sorry


End file.
